1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical apparatus and, more particularly, to a patient support frame attachable to an operating table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical and osteopathic apparatus useful to support, or rock, or apply pressure to a patient's body is known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,398,150, 1,479,166 and 1,984,520. However, none of the prior art apparatus is adapted to relieve pressure on a specific body area during a surgical procedure for the purpose of eliminating or greatly reducing bleeding. Specifically, the prior art does not disclose a patient support frame useful during posterior lumbar laminectomy procedures, particularly posterior lumbar interbody fusion, to support a prone patient in such a way that the abdomen does not contact the support table, thereby eliminating or substantially reducing bleeding from epidural veins during such procedures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a patient support frame which will eliminate or substantially reduce bleeding during posterior lumbar laminectomy surgical procedures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a patient support frame useful during posterior lumbar laminectomy surgical procedures to support a prone patient in such a way that the patient's abdomen does not touch the supporting table, thereby eliminating or substantially reducing the bleeding which normally occurs during such procedures.